A Dog and Pony Show/Gallery
Sapphire Shores The best cutie mark close up S1E19.png|A perfect shot of Rarity's cutie mark. Rarity careful S1E19.png|Careful, careful Rarity. Rarity right there S1E19.png|Pinpoint focus. Rarity Perfect! S1E19.png|"Perfect!" Rarity moving curtain S1E19.png|Moving the curtains into place. Rarity Walking S1E19.PNG|A simple walk Rarityeps20welcome.png|Rarity is happy now. S01E19 Rarity JawDrop.png|Rarity's jaw drops Rarity grasping everything S1E19.png|Rarity grasping reality. Sapphire Shores S1E19.PNG|"Hello, Miss Rarity!" S01E19 Rarity YouKnowMyName.png|"You Know My Name!?" S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects.png|Rarity meets Sapphire Shores. S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects2.png Rarity don't wake E19- W 1.2014.png|Rarity's head already in the clouds. S01E19 SapphireShores CallMeSapphire.png S01E19 SapphireShores CallMeSapphire2.png|Tonight Rarity my dear..........you..........Ow. Rarity how may I S1E19.png|"How may I help you, Ms Shores." Rarity giggle giggle cuteness S1E19.png|Giggle, giggle...her cuteness just ripped the fabric of total occurring realism. Rarity saying name S1E19.png|Wide eyed beauty mixed with cuteness and all things sweet. S01E19 SapphireShores AndRarity.png Rarity and Sapphire S1E19.PNG S01E19 SapphireShores ZigfillyFollies.png S01E19 SapphireShores ZigfillyFollies2.png S01E19 SapphireShores Sensational.png|"I've got to look... Seeeeeen-sa-tion-al! OW!" Rarity okay weird S1E19.png|Okay...weird. Rarity Happy S1E19.PNG|Rarity Sapphire Shores hmmm S01E19.png Sparkly Dress S1E19.PNG|the pièce de résistance de la haute couture S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced.png|Ooh! oh-oh-oooh! A sparkly! Rarity eyes twinkling S1E19.png|Rarity's eyes are twinkling! All is well with the world. S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced2.png|I've always wanted a sparkly of my very own. S01E19 SapphireShores EyeRoll.png S01E19 SapphireShores EyebrowRaise.png Rarity Really! S1E19.png|"Really!!" Rarity beg pardon S1E19.png|"Beg pardon...?" Rarity cos changes E19-W 1.2091.png|Five More!? Rarity check inventory S1E19.png|Quickly checking her inventory. Rarity 30.png|Rarity feels faint S01E19 SapphireShores HaveThatEffect.png|"I guess I do have that effect on ponies!" Gem hunt S01E19 Rarity GemHunt.png|This is Rarity's special talent, don'cha know? S01E19 Spike Awesome.png|Spike Rarity searching S1E19.png|While Rarity is busy looking for gems, Spike is busy talking about Sapphire Shores. Rarity not at all amused S1E19.png|Rarity is not amused...not at all. S01E19 Rarity UnimpressedWithSpike.png|Come on, Spike! Let's go! Rarity oh well S1E19.png|Oh well. Spike ten times S1E19.png|" I mean you're ten times more gorgeous!" Spike you got that right. Spike talented S1E19.png|"And talented." Rarity never jealous S1E19.png|"Spike, a lady is never jealous." Rarity do not flip out S1E19.png|"Ladies do not flip out, Spike" S01E19 Rarity EyebrowRaise.png|Rarity Rarity however S1E19.png|"However." Rarity was quite S1E19.png|"I was quite." Rarity in awe S1E19.png|"In awe." Rarity horn glowing S1E19.png|Rarity's horn glows. Rarity funny smile S1E19.png|Rarity with a funny looking smile. Rarity cute expression S1E19.png|Rarity with a cute expression. S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver.png Rarity found gems S1E19.png|Hey you found some. S01E19 Rarity GemsFound.png|I found some gems, Spike! Spike find some S1E19.png|"Did you find some!?" Asked an overjoyed dragon. Rarity yes Spike S1E19.png|"Yes Spike, right there." S01E19 Spike Digging.png|I like digging. First gem cache S01E19.png|Ooh, shiny! Spike dannnnnnnng S1E19.png|Dannnnnnnnnng...speechless. S01E19 Spike JustSeenGems.png|Spike likes what he sees. Spike happy face S1E19.png|Happy face! S01E19 Spike CaughtTryingToEatGems.png|No Spike. Don't eat them yet! Spike huh what S1E19.png|Huh what, I wasn't doing anything bad! Rarity beautiful pose S1E19.png|Rarity striking a beautiful pose. Rarity LoL face 5 S1E19.png|Never fear Spike, Rarity isn't lying. S01E19 Spike Bow.png|Spike Rarity come along Spike S1E19.png|"Come along Spike." Rarity found some S1E19.png|Found some. Spike digging S1E19.png|Rarity at safe distance from the flying dirt. Rarity bit surprised S1E19.png|A bit surprised. appitite.png|Take those out! You don't know where they've been. Spike is not Amused.png|Hehe... Rarity & Spike cool shot of single emotion S1E19.png|What's going through Rarity's and Spike's minds can be summed up in this shot. Spike sniffing gems S1E19.png|Spike sniffing those yummy gems. Rarity pleasant grace S1E19.png|The grace Rarity has. S01E19 Spike ShovelTail.png|Yummy.... S01E19 Spike Jackhammer.png|Spike is a drill S01E19 Spike MouthWaterGems.png Rarity patting Spike S1E19.png|Rarity patting her Spikey-Wikey. Rarity finest reward S1E19.png|"You get the finest reward." S01E19 Spike ReadyToEat.png|Spike was about to gulp his well-earned gem... S01E19 Spike GiftFromRarity.png|...but... Rarity Lovely Look.png|Spike yearns for a different kind of gem S01E19 Spike ThankYouRarity.png|...far more precious than the one he holds. S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver2.png Rarity is taken S01E19 DiamondDogs WatchingSpike.png Rarity you know S1E19.png|"Spike, you know." Ladylike Rarity.jpg|Rarity Rarity a lady waiting S1E19.png|"To keep a lady waiting." Rarity I spy cuteness S1E19.png|I spy the cute effort of looking for gems. S01E19 DiamondDogs WatchingRarity.png Rarity really strike S1E19.png|"I think we'll really strike..." Rarity gold this time S1E19.png|"Gold this time." Rarity so to speak S1E19.png|"So to speak." Rarity I think S1E19.png|"Well Spike, I think that's all we can do today." Rarity with outfits S1E19.png|"And these will certainly get me well on my way with Sapphire's outfits." Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png|Rarity Rarity another jewel S1E19.png|"Another jewel." Rarity in the trees S1E19.png|"Oh, strange. It's in the trees." Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Got to love those gem trees. S01E19 Rarity ArghItsADog.png|Your not a gem! Rarity uhh S1E19.png|Rarity looks funny and Spike looks worried. S01E19 Rover ApproachingSpikeRarity.png S01E19 SpikeRarity BackingAwayFromRover.png Rarity fellow S1E19.png|"Good day, gentle uh, fellow" Rarity I am S1E19.png|"I am." Rarity states name S1E19.png|"Rarity and this is my friend Spike." Spike nervous wave S1E19.png|Hey...what's up. Rarity you are S1E19.png|"And you are..." S01E19 Rover WeHuntYou.png Rarity I mean S1E19.png|"I mean I-I know diamonds are a girl's best friend." Rarity I-I S1E19.png|Rarity looking for the right words. Rarity being cornered S1E19.png|Getting cornered by this mutated dog. Rarity question we S1E19.png|"Uh, we?" S01E19 DiamondDogs Attack.png S01E19 Rarity FearScream.png|Rarity D: S01E19 Spike JackhammerOnSpot.png|Spike fights back. S01E19 Spot FlyingInPain.png Spike protecing Rarity S1E19.png|Spike protecting Rarity. Rarity oh that's not good S1E19.png|Oh that's not good. Spike dazed S1E19.png|Spike is dazed. S01E19 DiamondDogs DoubleFaceplant.png S01E19 Spike StuckInTree.png Rarity Spike c'mon S1E19.png|"Spike! Come on! Hurry!" Rarity oh...great S1E19.png|Oh...great. Rarity being taken S1E19.png|Taken. S01E19 DiamondDogs CarryingRarity.png Spike gasp S1E19.png|*Gasp!* Rarity calling out S1E19.png|Rarity, calling out for Spike. Rarity over here S1E19.png|Over here! Drag.png S01E19 Rarity OhNoDirt.png|Don't touch me there! Spike nooh! S1E19.png|NOOOOOOOH! Rescuing Rarity Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png|Spike running S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png|Spike panicking. Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png|Blah Blah Blah Blah BluBluBlu Blah! Rarity got kidnapped by a bunch of dogs! : O Twilight & Applejack gasp S1E19.png|Oh my Celestia, Luna, and Cadance! Main ponies a lotta holeys S01E19.png|Okay, one of these holes has Rarity. Charge! Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png|Charge, Charge! S01E19 TwilightSpike CanYouBreatheYet.png|Spike wanna vomit, Twily! S01E19 RainbowDash CauseAllYouSaidWas.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png|Everypony, look in these holes! S01E19 TwilightSparkle LookDownHole.png|What's in this hole? Hmph... S01E19 Fido LurkingInAHole.png|Mwah hah hah hah... S01E19 TwilightSparkle MudOnFace.png|Dirt? or Derp? Rainbow Dash take a peek S1E19.png|Just taking a little peek. S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png|Dirt. Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png|Where could Rarity be at? Hmm... S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png|Ahh! Close call, Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie down I go S1E19.png|Down I go. S01E19 RainbowDash SpeedingForHole.png|Dashie dash. Rainbow Dash mane flow S1E19.png|Some pretty dash mane flow. Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster Rainbow Dash Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png|What are we gonna do? It's almost the end of the world! : O S01E19 Rarity InACell.png|Rarity Rarity woe is me S1E19.png|"Oh woe is me!" Rarity make it stop S1E19.png|"Make it stop!" Rarity incredible hair style S1E19.png|This is a pretty incredible hairstyle for Rarity. Rarity disgusting dirt S1E19.png|"Disgusting dirt." dirt.png|Rarity: Dirt! My one weakness! Fluttershy blocked all the holes S1E19.png|"But they blocked up all the holes." S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png|Everypony, dig the holes! We need shelter! Pinkie Pie digging happily S1E19.png|Leave it to Pinkie Pie to be digging happily. S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png|Let's play tug-a-war! S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png|Ouch,doesn't that hurt?! S01E19 FluttershyFido HoldByTail.png|Ahh! They got you this time, Fluttershy... Ouch. Rainbow Dash & Twilight sense S1E19.png|Rainbow Dash and Twilight just happen to sense the dogs near them at the same time. S01E19 RainbowTwilight SpotDiamondDogs.png|Which one should we attack? S01E19 RainbowTwilight CrashIntoEachOther.png|Rainbow Dash and Twilight collide head on. S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png All Tired Out.png|The gang all tired out Rarity why am I here S1E19.png|Rarity with the'' why am I here'' face. Rarity spooked S1E19.png|Rarity getting spooked by a one of the mutated dogs. Rarity scared S1E19.png|Scared. dogs.png|Preciousssssss Pony!!! Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png|Pockets? Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Spike deeply determined S1E19.png|Spike is deeply determined to save Rarity. Spike shh! S1E19.png|"SHH!" Spike entering daydream S1E19.png|Spike is about to daydream. A Dog and Pony Show 1.png sirspike.png|Dream on, Spike A Dog and Pony Show 2.png|Hmm, I wonder why the Diamond Dogs had a dress hidden in their cave Rarity oh Spike S1E19.png|"Ooh, Spike." Rarity kiss S01E19.png|Rarity in Spike's day dream Kissy.png|Kissy, kissy, kissy Applejack S01E19.png |Uh... What is Spike doing? A Dog and Pony Show 3.png|"Whoa, easy there, lover boy." Aj hoho there lover boy S01E19.png|Eh heh heh... : ] Applejack1 S01E19.png Spike caught one S1E19.png|Hey Spike caught one. Applejack2 S01E19.png Twilight bite hold S1E19.png|Bite down on Applejack's tale. Rainbow Dash biting hold S1E19.png|Rainbow Dash biting hole of Twilight's tale. Rainbow Dash strong effort S1E19.png|Rainbow doing her best. Twilight Aj and Spike S01E19.png|A Runaway for Twilight Aj and Spike. Dogshow.gif|Ponies on the Run/Run Ponies Run Applejack3 S01E19.png Applejack4 S01E19.png|We're diving down headfirst, everypony! Pinkie Twilight and Aj S01E19.png Spike happy at expense S1E19.png|Spike's happy despite everypony's expense. Twilight umm S1E19.png|"Ummm." Says the adorable Twilight. Twilight which way S1E19.png|"Which way do we go?" Rainbow Dash wondering where S1E19.png|Rainbow doesn't have the slightest clue where to go. Rainbow Dash take forever S1E19.png|"That could take forever!" Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|"There's got to be a way to narrow it down." Twilight but Spike S1E19.png|"But Spike." Twilight find gems S1E19.png|"Rarity is the only one who knows how to find gems!" Spike you can S1E19.png|"No Twilight, you can." Twilight oh my gosh S1E19.png|"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed the lavender Unicorn. Twilight he's right S1E19.png|"You're right!" Twilight awhile back S1E19.png|"Rarity showed me how she did it a while back." Twilight if I can S1E19.png|"If I can just remember..." Twilight concentrate S1E19.png|Concentrate Twilight. Twilight poof! S1E19.png|Poof! Twilight checking magic S1E19.png|Checking out her spell. Twilight of course I did S1E19.png|Of course I did Spike. Rarity S01E19.png Rarity aww S01E19.png|Rarity Rarity awww S01E19.png Rarity oh S1E19.png|"Oh!" Rarity is that all S1E19.png|"Is that all." Rarity scanning S1E19.png|Rarity scanning for gems. Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png|Rarity A Dog and Pony Show 16 9.png Rarity you're kidding S1E19.png|You're kidding...are you serious. Rarity not liking this S1E19.png|Rarity doesn't seem to like this. Rarity Dig S01E19.png Rarity stress find S1E19.png|Rarity stresses FIND. Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png|"Dig?" Rarity cute ohh S1E19.png|"Ooooh." Cuteness. Rarity might as well S1E19.png|Might as well. Rarity weird question S1E19.png|What expression is this? Rarity too gentle S1E19.png|Rarity being a bit too gentle in the digging. Rarity what I'm going S1E19.png|What am I doing? Rarity hehe works everytime-W 1.9562.png|Rarity does not dig dirt 1x19 WearHarness.png|You pull wagon! 1x19 SomeoneNeedsNailcare.png|"Well somebody certainly needs proper nail care!" 1x19 WhenDidYouGetAManicure.png|"When was the last time you two had a manicure?" 1x19 DontScratchMyCoat.png|"You're scratching up my coat with those jagged things!" 1x19 YourBreathStinks.png|You ever heard of mouthwash? Use it! Rarity Driving The Dogs Crazy.png|Rarity driving the Diamond Dogs crazy Whine.png|You want to hear whining? Do you want whining.jpg unamused Rarity.jpg 1x19 FlankSlap.png|"Hiya mule!" SurprisedRaity S01E19.png 1x19 DidYouJustCallMeAMule.png|"Did you... just call me... a mule...?" Rarity about to cry S01E19.png|"Mules are ugly... are you saying I, too, am ugly...?" Rarity crying S01E19.png|Awww...you made poor Rarity cry...(and you dogs are so DEAD!!) Rarity crying S1E19.jpg|I hate being a mule! Wahh! Upset Rarity.jpg Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.jpg|Aww look poor Rarity : ( Crying Rarity S1E19.png|Marshmallows cry. rarity sad episode17.png A crying Rarity.jpg Applejack serious face S01E19.png sore.png|That dog's gonna be sore in the morning. 1x19 BuckEmOff.png|Rodeo ponies! Applejack wins S01E19.png|Applejack Giveup.png Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Hi-ho Twilight S1E19.png|Hi-ho Twilight! Spike trying to use Twilight as his horse S1E19.png|You have got to be kidding me... Twilight charging S1E19.png|Hut Hut Hut! Go horsey! I need to save my fair lady, Rarity! 1x19 BreakingTheDoor.png|To the rescue! Spike Rarity you're safe-W 9.2101.png|Spike hugging his fair lady Rarity. Derpin'DiamondDogs_S01E19.png Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Me? What did I teach you? 1x19 JewelScore.png|All's well that ends well! Category:Season 1 episode galleries